


【葡英/西英】玫瑰花蕊间的骷髅

by Hrmine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrmine/pseuds/Hrmine
Summary: 只是想写写很治愈的葡哥还有颓靡小英
Relationships: England/Portugal (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	【葡英/西英】玫瑰花蕊间的骷髅

**Author's Note:**

> 西英有提及，两人是已分手状态

本不应当如此的。

客厅里一扇扇窗户都关闭着，围成一圈防线将人和傍晚的萧瑟隔开。窗外的树被强风扯着树梢拖拽，挣扎着将空气刮出喑哑的哀号；低低的哭泣再挤进一道门缝，微弱得只容坐在壁炉前愣神的金发青年听见。

房屋主人在厨房里打发一碗奶油，耐心准备完毕将它们灌进模具，一只只送进烤箱，等着烤好了把第一枚送给他。佩德罗出奇热衷看他咬开小点心那一刻，亚瑟无法理解的奇怪萌点。

餐厅的灯也是佩德罗挑的。温馨的橙调，能把一杯冷咖啡也映出温暖的颜色。逢上两个人都忙得不可开交的日子，亚瑟有时会承担晚餐的准备。撒一把意面在锅里，一勺勺挖出早就买好堆在橱柜里的酱，拌匀，十几分钟完事。连那些只为得到烤焦或未烤熟的茶点而浪费掉的下午都比这十几分钟更有诚意。但是感谢佩德罗挑的灯，能把一盘敷衍的意面也映出烛光晚餐的气氛；感谢佩德罗每每在这种时候也一次不落地拥抱自己，对自己说他很幸福。佩德罗笑起来的时候嘴角的弧度温柔，眼睛也温柔；温柔地看着亚瑟，让他觉得自己到了天堂，而且马上就要下地狱；一面感谢他盲目地爱自己，一面忏悔自己做不到同等地爱他；他那盘敷衍的面当不起如此夸赞，他自己也一样。一会儿他们又要在温馨的灯光里吃饭，在温暖的橙调灯里，在佩德罗温柔的笑和注视里。温柔得成了圣诞节时的纪念合影，成了电影里为爱人庆祝生日的一幕剧照。总之是与最亲爱的人共度的日子，具体是哪一个则不重要，反正他从小到大对于这两个日子都没什么好印象。比起和哥哥们在压抑的沉默里吃圣诞晚餐，他还不如一个人上街，对着商铺集体度假歇业的告示游荡。

佩德罗几天前恰好问起他的生日，亚瑟不肯回答。他早就不是七八岁的小男孩，还会在心里暗戳戳发誓，长大后自己一个人住，生日时买一整个蛋糕吃掉。多么隐秘而羞耻的心愿，更羞耻的是他成年后真的这么做，订购时心虚地没有让人写祝福语，按捺地拎回家。非常有仪式感地切好一块，甜，腻，没有其他味道，与下午茶里的草莓奶油蛋糕也没有什么区别。剩下的放进冰箱里，一个人最终吃不完，只能扔掉。小孩子长大吃到了心心念念的糖，忽然发现味道不过如此，失望之余更叫人绝望，因为又少了一样能期待的东西。原来生日不过如此，亚瑟于是继续干脆地忽略。但不是所有人都配合他忽视。亚瑟生怕所有人都像安东尼奥一样热衷给人惊喜，看人在街上感动到丢脸地哭出来反而笑得格外灿烂。这一次于是倔强地拒绝透露这个尴尬的日期。佩德罗只追问了一回，见他不愿也不再多说什么，无奈地揉揉他头发，开口。“好，那我尽量均摊开，让你每天都幸福。”

每个成熟的成年人都懂得，承诺永远爱你，意思是此刻我爱你；承诺让你幸福，意思是现在这一刻我希望你幸福。作为成年人最成熟的那个，亚瑟·柯克兰在对方说完这句后适时地吻了吻他脸颊，表示明白了对方的意思。结果过了一段时日，他才发现他并没有明白对方的意思。佩德罗私自延长了承诺的有效期，非常诚恳地践行自己的诺言。上班时亚瑟从不会接到对方打来拖慢自己进度的电话，但是只要他打过去，电话一定会接通，电流里明快的声音和他问好；他开始碰到小夹层中藏着的巧克力和糖，糖纸的角落带一枚心，小得根本不是为了叫他看见，只是为了画下。

在这一点上佩德罗和安东尼奥有点像，亚瑟盯着壁炉里劈啪作响的木块，想，他们都自作主张地要让人幸福。幸福多么沉重，让他此刻愈发凄凉。盼望人幸福或开心，那比盼望人拿全A的成绩单回家还叫人疲惫。成绩单可以努力，可以作假，情绪却不能。况且没有谁能在收到礼物时说，“我不喜欢”；也没有谁在游乐园待了一天后能说“我不快乐”，即使他并不喜欢。

佩德罗在他旁边坐下，握住他的手，像小学没毕业的幼稚的男孩子一样，恶作剧般紧紧拉着他指尖不让缩回，语气也幼稚起来：“礼尚往来，这次是不是该换你暖我？”

亚瑟很顺从地攥紧了。手指在冷水下冲了太久，骨节大约都被冻得僵硬，不然佩德罗决不会任凭自己握紧却不回握；除了冷还带着海水的腥，不难猜出刚才他如何熟练处置一条鳕鱼，他最喜欢的海里的他最喜欢的鱼。佩德罗就像他爱的海洋一样，极其浪漫极其包容，所有深沉的心意都含在里面，在深海里不见天日也不怨艾，裹进海浪冲过来时还是那么温柔地轻轻吻过脚踝；就像他们一起度过的那个下午，踩着湿沙子躲避浪花还是被追上时的触感。

那个夏天亚瑟和他一起在一个小小的沙滩上，很美又少有人至的地方；阳光，海风，午睡醒来悠闲写明信片的时光都是只属于他们的。眼前是一望无际的蔚蓝的海，浪镶着一圈雪白的花边，一潮又一潮不知疲倦地凑近；仰头望去层峦叠嶂，像童话里的魔法墙，把他们保护在与世隔绝的地方。雨后的空气没有夏日一贯灼人的温度，暖暖地拂着额头。亚瑟一路攀爬得艰辛，只顾着走时很精神，停下反而渐渐觉得疲倦，坐在岩石上犯困。

佩德罗拿出两瓶柠檬啤酒，磕开瓶盖，递给他一瓶。叮零一声清脆地干杯，酸酸甜甜的气泡缠住酸酸甜甜的心情。彼时亚瑟还在和安东尼奥纠缠，爱得狠痛得也狠，心甘情愿地被西班牙人点燃了生命，彼此拥抱着慢慢灭亡。难得有一刻，他发现在平静里也会有心动的瞬间，想到爱却能觉得安心。被佩德罗从背后抱住轻声说累了可以先睡会儿时，他忽然发现原来不是非要在晴雨天里选一个，原来还可以在多云的日子里，在一个怀抱里只是躺着，什么都不做也能感到治愈。亚瑟倚在佩德罗肩上，听着他的呼吸，像第一千次听自己从没有听过的摇篮曲，变回一个婴儿，可以安心睡去。均匀的呼吸声太让人放松，海浪太让人放松；佩德罗的怀抱又暖又温和，不知不觉让他合上了眼。睁眼时他还在佩德罗怀里，身上盖着薄外套，被手臂环着。对方低下头看着他，帮他揉揉僵硬的肩颈，对着还没完全清醒的人轻声讲起葡萄牙人对海的热爱，对故乡永不停歇的思念；说起寄托着乡愁的法朵音乐，然后问他晚上想不想去一家店吃晚餐，有法朵表演那种。得到肯定回答后佩德罗对亚瑟展露笑颜，叫他写好明信片玩够了两人一起回去，又颇为无奈地给他看手机屏幕，信号标上一个小小的叉。

他们爬回海平面以上，回到魔法墙外的真实里。亚瑟的手机震动了几下，按亮看一眼，全是安东尼奥发来的消息，好像要把平时亚瑟守在手机旁一次次偷瞄却始终没等来的消息全补上一样。安东尼奥总是这样，在自己身边时让人想推开，走了又总让人盼他回来。亚瑟把手机放回口袋，转过头，佩德罗正和先前提到的小店老板定位子，葡语委婉起伏地从他口中讲出。挂了电话，他冲亚瑟眨眨眼，眼神里有点狡黠：“有没有体会到当地人带着游玩的好处？网上订不到的。”

亚瑟规规矩矩地同他说谢谢，礼节结束轮到情感，抱了抱佩德罗，他心里有些愧疚。他知道这一刻自己并不想拥抱，他更想亲吻或者被亲吻，温柔缱绻的吻。吃喜欢的菜时要配适合的酒，这样的场景就该配一个吻。但亚瑟还是克制了冲动，不该再让佩德罗为他缥缈不定的心意伤神揣摩了。

晚饭很好吃，音乐很好听，葡萄牙的绿酒最适合夏日，泡着人陷入恍惚的快乐感。亚瑟脸上残留着酒精牵起的笑意，那种停止思考时为一枚橄榄而无端愉快的笑容。他继续恍惚地快乐着，在昏黄柔和的街灯光团里走出小巷，跟在佩德罗身侧沿着瓷砖破路走回家。怕他趁着酒劲睡着，佩德罗叫他先洗澡。等佩德罗隐进浴室的水声时亚瑟已在一身小熊睡衣里，安静地卧在柔软床铺上，盯住窗外暗红的天，他的耳边全是各种声音：浪花的声音，楼下电车经过的声音，法朵琴弦的声音；他的眼前所有场景叠在一起，碧海蓝天，佩德罗推开门把他迎进来时的笑容，女歌手唱出思乡之歌时淡淡愁着的眉。亚瑟忽然有了种不舍的愁绪，还未离开异乡就开始不舍的乡愁。之前佩德罗扔过来毛巾盖住他未干透的头发时说“想住多久都没问题”，但多久也不是永久，亚瑟总要回去、总要离开的。回到永远下雨的伦敦，或者永远晴朗的西班牙，让光热或者雨淹没自己。不管哪个都很好，但是哪个都与此地不同，没有能让人安心得睡去的怀抱，缺少这段在沙滩上虚度的时光。

水声停止，他立即停下离别的乡愁，翻出小本里夹着的明信片。Antonio，亚瑟盯着上面的名字。今天是个接近完美的浪漫动容的日子，在这时低落就成了游乐园里愁眉苦脸的孩子，不合时宜了。

佩德罗走出来，亚瑟抬起头看着他，问，“附近有邮局吗？”佩德罗点头，“明天我帮你寄。”亚瑟犹豫了，卡片快要递到他手上又缩回手。“一起吧，我也想看看你平时的生活，比如你会去的水果店。”

站在邮局柜台前等着柜员取出邮票，亚瑟能感觉到自己背上佩德罗投下的目光。他更庆幸昨晚没把卡片交给他。在某些方面他们还是有些相同之处的，都会心照不宣地避谈某事。未出口的心意什么都不是，连暧昧都是捕风捉影；出口了就不再只是能一起喝酒，在回家路上停下傻傻看星星的关系。明信片上，收信人尖尖的A扎着亚瑟的手，手又捂住口，把不该说的话封严实。

或许这也并非是喜欢，亚瑟安慰自己，他只是需要暂时避一避安东尼奥炽烈的爱，所以跑到别的地方，而具体是哪个地方其实不重要。他这么和自己说。

佩德罗的手渐渐暖了起来，但还是泛着凉意。亚瑟默默明白了以前安东尼奥抱怨说像是抱着冰块时的心情。

在厨房里忙两个小时就为了看自己几秒钟因惊喜而兴奋起来的神情，佩德罗指尖带着这重含义的凉把亚瑟捂化了一瞬，倚到他肩上，难得的亲昵和温存。这时亚瑟又发现，手再冷，佩德罗身上依然是那么暖，恰恰好好能让人在怀抱里安心睡着的温度。

“再等半小时饭就好。饿的话，我给你拿小点心先垫一垫？”佩德罗圈着他烤火，摸他头发的手法像摸一只打盹的猫。亚瑟摇摇头：“晚上看电影时一起吃”。佩德罗环抱他的手臂收紧了些，撩开碎碎的金发亲吻他说好。

吃饭的时候佩德罗开了一瓶酒，在他杯子里倒进一点让他尝喜不喜欢。亚瑟抿一口，很清爽的口感，也不会让自己醉得一塌糊涂。于是就是这瓶了，杯子这一次正式被倒了半满。

一边吃着，佩德罗问他想看哪部电影，他回答说看个比较温馨的吧，情侣会看的那种，不血腥不暴力。这话让人哑然失笑，情侣间难道有看血腥暴力的爱情片的？亚瑟犹豫了一瞬，看了看他，不知道该不该回答。从这一瞬犹豫里很多答案变得明了，而亚瑟也几乎是在同一瞬间明白，自己的犹豫给出了什么答案，心虚地看向对方眼睛，攥着餐叉等佩德罗说些什么。结果对方只是斟满了杯子，把柠檬汁也递过来。

看电影。沙发上摆好柔软垫子，餐后清爽甜美的小甜点和酒一起放在茶几上。对方并没有执意把他搂过来，亚瑟却难得主动和他靠在了一起。佩德罗眼里闪过笑意，一语不发环住了他，圈着他纤细的肩胛骨。

片子是部波折的爱情片，有几个瞬间，亚瑟确实担心起电影里的两个人终将错过。他看着屏幕，佩德罗频频回头看他，摸着他耳边的头发忍不住笑：“我以前倒没发现你还喜欢这种题材。”

其实也算不上，只不过是喜欢有始有终，完整的感觉。不论读书还是看电影，都习惯静静地，一步一步走向结局。亚瑟分了神，干脆也回过头看他，思绪还没从上一幕里转换过来：浪费了十年时光的两人终于又坦然重逢，男人已经揽住昔日恋人的肩膀，两个人长久地凝视，凑近。亚瑟垂眸，在佩德罗的视线里抿了抿唇：“要接吻吗？”

温热柔软的唇贴了过来，没寻向同伴。首先是落在脸颊，然后从耳畔沿着颈侧下移，直到激起声声轻吟喘息才挪向上唇含住。薄薄的两片唇被濡湿，慢慢地放开让舌尖探入缠绵。感官只剩下触觉，脑子里昏昏沉沉，世界撑在一个吻上。佩德罗把他从沙发上拉起来时亚瑟才回过神，意识到自己不知不觉间躺到了他身下。

他俯身再度吻了吻亚瑟脸颊，那上面正泛着明显的粉红色，温暖的颜色和温度，指腹轻轻摩挲上去像极了爱情。亚瑟眼睛是清清凉凉的绿颜色，凉到眼底破碎而空洞，但好歹焦距落在他身上，追着他的视线仍旧灵动。“去床上还是在这儿？”佩德罗蜻蜓点水地碰了碰他的唇：“今天不做，看完电影一起好好睡觉。”

亚瑟帮他盖好被子，翻身背对着他。身后的人暖暖地凑上来，把他抱进怀里。熟悉的动作唤醒记忆，他想起很久以前安东尼奥也曾从背后紧紧地抱着他。那是他喝得迷迷糊糊的一次，随口提一句想要从背后被抱住。后来睡觉时，安东尼奥毫无预兆地把他翻过身，从背后搂紧，亲吻他然后说晚安。那时候他根本睡不着，心跳得飞快，不知道是为尚未习惯的亲密举动害羞还是为自己随口的话也会被人放在心上而久久不能平复。现在他却如此平静。

湖水为接受一枚石子却未泛起涟漪而愧疚，亚瑟牵起佩德罗环在自己身上的手，虔诚地吻了吻手背。客厅的钟，指针在一格一格清脆地移动，割裂过去与当下。佩德罗再度环紧手臂，把他往怀里搂：“快睡吧。”

“嗯。”亚瑟简洁地回应，他毫无睡意，而接下来听到的话让他醒了个彻底：“他的航班在后天，下午2点钟，我可以送你——如果你需要的话。”

他瞬间翻过身去看着现任爱人模糊在黑暗之中的轮廓。佩德罗不紧不慢地坐起来，没有拧开床头灯，没有抚摸他的头发安慰。但是他的声音温和而平静，视线安静地落在亚瑟的眼里，那盛装着愧疚和负罪感的绿湖。

佩德罗无声地叹息着，他有怀抱玫瑰被刺进心口的痛觉。他爱的亚瑟是很温柔又坚强的人，温柔像玫瑰柔软的花瓣，坚强像花茎的刺。亚瑟也很喜欢那植物，佩德罗许多次带回家花束，没有一次问出口：花瓣飘下时掠过刺，那是不是玫瑰会刺痛自己？今晚他又想到：失去了美丽的花瓣后，玫瑰还是玫瑰吗？

他带着那种隐痛拥抱亚瑟，左手手掌下是亚瑟突起的脊骨，右手指腹下是柔软的脸颊。他的玫瑰花。“没关系的，想的话去见他一面吧，以后他也许不会再回来了，”他说道，“和以前真挚的喜欢好好说再见。”

有眼泪打湿他的手指。压抑的呼吸，被喉咙掐住的嗓音。本不应当如此的，他离开了会把自己燃烧殆尽的爱情，回到一片不冻的港湾，不该再那样，不应当如此的。

那双疲惫的眼里，消散的热情如此明显。每一次亚瑟坐在壁炉前，映着火光的眼里一片通红，盈着眼泪却从不掉落，他怎么会看不到火光里死去的那些信任和缠绵。那些他闭口不提的事在亚瑟身上留下的痕迹如此鲜明，如同此刻濒临窒息的哽咽和不知从何说去全卡在嗓子里的话，那么易懂。仿佛闭眼翻看自己最熟悉的书，看不见文字却记得剧情。

并非不介意，但他太了解那个和自己有着点共同血液的人能做出的事。比介意更多的是对爱人的心疼，那种在那个夏日假期里，想把亚瑟永永远远留下，保护在身边的心情。想一直和他去街巷里的小店吃晚餐，想在他生日时蒙上眼睛把礼物塞进他怀里，想看他笑的时候不会再伤神，想在以后每天都能看见他在怀里毫无防备地睡着。

“没关系的，”佩德罗又说了一遍，抱着亚瑟躺下，替他合上眼皮，“未来会好起来的。”

“你不见见他吗？”亚瑟下车前问佩德罗，驾驶座上扎着小辫子的男人安安稳稳地翻着CD，挑出一张换下亚瑟听了一路的摇滚乐，“替我问个好就行了。”

亚瑟点了点头走进机场大厅。现实并非电影，他没有从人海中一眼找到某个背影的能力。安东尼奥的视线和他对接，错开，重新接上；两人的视线都闪烁了一回，重新对视才确定认对了人。

“好久不见，亚瑟。”“好久不见。”

“其实还不到两个月。”“是啊，两个月。”

两年建立起的东西在两个月里拆除，崩落怎么可能没有弥绕不散的烟尘。他现在才明白这个道理。

“他对你很好吧。”

亚瑟下意识看窗外，车里的人远远地抽象成一个小点，看不到表情。“这就是我自己的事了”，他说。

“那祝你们好。”

忽然有烦闷的感觉堵在心头，像那个早晨听到安东尼奥提分手时的感觉，这一次他没咬着牙转身离开，目不转睛地盯着嘴角含笑的西班牙人：“说句实话，我不想听你祝福我。”

安东尼奥眯起眼睛，有一瞬间他的笑弧度熟悉而残酷，但之后，那种亚瑟向来熟悉的笑消失掉，再也不会出现。他垂下眼睛沉默了片刻，罕有的平静地好好注视眼前之人：“好吧……既然如此我也说句实话。我真的不想祝福你，亚瑟，我不想看见你在他怀里笑得开心。”

安东尼奥的脸前所未有地带上失落的色彩：“那些话，我当时故意那样说的。亚瑟，其实我真的还爱你。”

亚瑟深吸了一口气，沉默，过了一会儿抬手揉了揉安东尼奥棕色的头发：“一个人在外面别冲动，别逞强……你要好好的。”

“你也一样。别总是憋着话不好好说，别喝那么多酒，至少别一个人，让他陪着你也好…厨房里的事不懂就多问问，别自己一个人尝试；多交些朋友，不要总是自己闷着……总之，保重吧。”

保重——分手时他说的话，直到此时才真心实意。

安东尼奥很用力地抱住他，亚瑟同样拥抱住他，拍了拍他的背。

“回见。”

亚瑟没有一直等到飞机起飞，好好地道了别就走出去，朝着停车场走去。车里的音响播放着一支法朵曲子，旋律轻盈。佩德罗等他系好安全带，开着车返回。亚瑟手肘撑在窗沿，看阳光下波光粼粼的河水，眼前仿佛有白色的帆推着船远远归来。在一个十字路口佩德罗停下问他，手指紧紧攥着方向盘：“舍不得？”

“吃醋了？”

“你还爱他吗？”

亚瑟摇了摇头：“不爱了。”

佩德罗勾过他下巴吻了吻他的唇，重新转过头去开车前在唇瓣上轻轻咬了下。

回到家时亚瑟看到餐桌上的花瓶，里面还插着那支浅色的花。边缘的花瓣打了卷，原本饱满的中央斑驳地泛黄。枯萎部分勾勒出的形状像一个骷髅头，长在花朵里。亚瑟摸了摸它，下了很大决心似的开口。

“佩德罗，我不爱他了。我和他好好说了再见，我不再对过去不甘了，但是，我好像也没办法再像过去一样，不顾一切地爱了。你看，这其实很辜负你。你想要一支花，拿到的却是已经失去一部分的，就像它。”亚瑟指了指。

“那么，要和我一起去挑一枝新的吗，亲爱的？”佩德罗温柔地拢住他指尖，把那支花仔细地插回去。现在大约是下午三点钟，晴朗的阳光照进窗户，反射在风铃的金属片上一闪一闪；房间里静静的，有时钟和水珠滴落的声音，楼下传来车风驰电掣远去的声音。像久远以前从学校回家的下午，捧着小说和漫画书、等在电话前，憧憬着长大后的生活的时候。

“如果我还能找回那些情感弥补你？”

他吻了吻亚瑟额头，牵起他的手。“把你好起来后的未来全部补给我。”


End file.
